


Pigtails

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Omega, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama work in the same district and their dynamic can only change so much.





	Pigtails

.

Confidence was a killer.

As something that could be bragged about, it often bit you in the ass. Oikawa had always thought of himself as confident, in his looks, his charm and in his play. But then a genius had appeared at his back and his certainty in volleyball had dropped and at eighteen, he’d been dumped and had stopped relying on his looks. He’d held onto his charm until finally, at twenty-three, he’d been fired from a part-time job and had realised that he wasn’t as charming as he’d thought.

Confidence was a killer in his mind; especially if it was grown into and used right. Like now, for example.

The sound of laughter swam through the music toward him and hit as hard as the grip that he currently had on his magherita.  He knew when his confidence had first started to wane and he knew who was responsible for that spiral down so looking at him now had something molten hot running down his spine like a river of spite.

Little Tobio-chan. Not so little now with his omega curves and his teen awkwardness melted by confidence that Oikawa just _knew_ had been stolen from him. He was dancing in the club, rubbing against an alpha and laughing as they swayed.

His hair was still short but styled now, purposeful and maintained and he brushed it out of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, grinning and going in for a kiss before gigging and almost tipping backward.

Well he was a lightweight at least. There was that.

Oikawa watched a little longer but when the alpha’s hand traced down Tobio’s ass, he decided he’d seen enough and hoped another bar might have a better view. He paid for his drinks and got up to leave, avoiding any lost and clingy dancers and breathing in the night air once outside.

He called for a car, grimacing at the sound of someone vomiting nearby, only to bite into his tongue when the doors suddenly burst open and Tobio staggered out. He hadn’t noticed him standing there yet and pulled out a flask from the coat that he’d slung on, downing its contents and gagging at the taste.

He leant against the wall then, sighing and staring up at the sky until the doors opened again and his alpha partner came out as well.

“There you are,” He grinned, “So my place, yeah?” Tobio just moaned, his eyes sliding shut, and the alpha’s grin widened. He stepped into his space, running a hand down his arm to his stomach. As soon as he tried to trail lower however, Kageyama sprung into action and knocked him down with both a kick and a punch.

The alpha tripped over his own feet in shock only to suddenly have his arms wrenched up and handcuffed as he was dragged upright, “What – ?”

“You okay?” Oikawa asked, holding the drunken asshole by the collar of his shirt and shaking him to shut him up.

Tobio wiped at his mouth, “A little dizzy.” He muttered, watching as a police car rolled up toward them. Shoving the alpha into the back seats, Oikawa tapped the hood to let the officer inside know when he could leave, straightening and cracking his back.

“Alright done. Come on,” He said, “You need to detox back at the office, then we can go home.”

Tobio shook his head, “I already did that.” He said, holding up the flask, “Akiko knew what he’d spike me with. And I barely drank any anyway.”

“Really?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “You were dancing all slutty though.”

And just like always, Tobio’s exhaustion melted into anger, into professional neutrality.

“See you tomorrow.” He muttered, walking away down the street. Oikawa called after him.

“It’s dangerous to go off alone!” He said and Tobio yelled back.

“I can take care of myself!”

At work the next day, Tobio was congratulated by their chief on the success of his plan to catch a huge drug-dealer in the area and Oikawa looked on with boredom.

“And you said it wouldn’t work.” Maya murmured to him gloatingly, rolling away from her desk to pour onto his.

“It shouldn’t have.” Oikawa countered, “He’s just lucky the alpha was actually attracted to him.”

Maya scoffed, amused, “You’re such a bitch Oikawa-san.”

“And you’re on my desk, get back to work.” Tobio sat back at his own desk to write his paperwork for the case, sitting opposite Oikawa with only their computers to separate them from staring directly at each other all day.

Maya rolled her chair away to return to her own desk, tapping at her computer obnoxiously loud, and Oikawa glanced up to see Tobio frowning at the noise. He was too polite to ever say anything to someone older however, the only exception being Oikawa whenever they argued or when Oikawa teased him.

Much like now, “Congratulations on your win Tobio-chan,” He said and Tobio looked up at him, wary, “It won’t last long however.”

“Do you have some big case I don’t know about, Oikawa-san?” Tobio asked, raising an eyebrow. His black dress from the club yesterday was old news now and he was in his usual boring ‘professional’ clothes.

“It’s so sweet you still have your baa-chan dress you,” Oikawa let him know, “It makes you look so homey.”

Tobio glared at him, giving him a sarcastic smile to boot, before going back to his work. He lived alone and Oikawa knew that but his fashion sense was just so dull, it had to be commented on. Daily.

After work, he went for the gym, changing and running to meet his team in the volleyball court. Tobio played as well, of course, but they never went for tournaments or anything more than casual play. His knee had given up on volleyball after the strain during his first year at University and he’d given up for the last few years only to find out that the district he worked in had its own private club.

Finding it had been as big a shock as finding Tobio playing in it as well. He’d heard about the accident, about the cancelled tournament, and he knew he shouldn’t have been so surprised to know that Tobio had decided to become an officer when that bomb had gone off.

No one had been hurt besides a few spectators and his chibi-friend but despite the minimal damage, Tobio had reportedly been enraged and upset and had trained hard to become a detective. It had just been bad luck they’d both gotten placements in the same office.

He knew the only thing they had in common was their love of volleyball and how much they’d missed it and now, at this age, they no longer had the desire to outrightly beat another team in an intense match. Playing and enjoying the game as it was felt like enough these days.

“Yes!” He high-fived Yuri after they made the winning point and Tobio panted opposite them through the net, having reached for the ball but missed at the last second.

He left the court earlier than the rest of them afterward too and Oikawa wondered if he was sulking only to startle when he saw him step out of the changing rooms in the most sophisticated dress he’d ever seen him in.

“You look nice!” Kaname commented and Tobio smiled.

“Thanks.” He said, “I’ve got a date tonight.” The team jeered good-naturedly at that and Oikawa rolled his eyes, retying his shoelaces instead of joining in.

“See you tomorrow Oikawa-san,” Tobio called as he clacked away in his heels. _Heels._ Ugh.

“Yeah see you,” Oikawa waved, “Nice dress.”

“Thank you,” Tobio looked surprised for a moment before seeing whatever look Oikawa had on his face and squinting, “My grandma picked it out for me.”

Well he deserved that.

At work the next morning, Tobio was on time as usual and was in his boring clothes once again. It suited him more than the dress had anyway but the slumped posture that he currently had was new and obviously meant the date hadn’t gone well.

Oikawa took his seat opposite, switching the computer on, “Coffee?” He asked and Tobio shook his head.

“No, thank you,” He sighed, “I don’t want to be any more awake than I already am.”

“Date go that badly?”

“He had a stash of cocaine in his car.” Tobio moaned, “He was actually _nice_ too … but I had to report him.” He sighed, “Why is dating so hard?”

“Probably because you still live with your grandma.”

Tobio glared at him, “I don’t live with my grandma, Oikawa-san.” He went back to his work, his mild depression over a failed date gone now that he’d been teased, and he bashed his fingers over the keys as he typed.

Unfortunately Maya decided to remind him of his predicament, “You just need to date someone with similar interests,” She said and Tobio looked up at her, “Someone less likely to break the law too.”

“And how’s he supposed to do that?” Oikawa drawled, “Write on dating apps, ‘don’t be a criminal please!’”

Maya gave him a look, “By dating an officer.” She said, gesturing around, and Tobio snorted.

“No.”

“Yeah that’s a bad idea.” Oikawa agreed.

“Workplace relationships always end badly.”

“Very true.”

“And it makes tension when we don’t need it.”

“Mm hm.”

Maya looked between them, “Maybe the tension’s already there.”

“Then why would we want it to be worse?” Tobio asked her, bewildered, and she rolled her eyes and threw herself back in her seat.

“You two are the most single-singles out of everyone here.” She declared and Oikawa bristled.

“Why am I lumped in this?” He demanded, “I’m not complaining I’m single, I don’t care.”

“I think your right hand would complain if it could speak.” Tobio choked on his glass of water, coughing behind a hand and giving her a dirty look, “Sorry. Forgot I was talking in front of a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin.” Tobio retorted, frowning, and Oikawa looked at him. That was news.

“You’re not?” Maya asked, hyperbolic in her shock, “Damn. I owe the IT guys 10,000 Yen.”

Tobio gave her an even dirtier look than before as Oikawa laughed. He stopped himself quickly however, aware that as of two nights ago Tobio had a big dealer in custody for questioning and that he wanted to be a part of the proceedings. When it came down to it however, he was barred despite his ass-licking.

“No." Tobio scowled, "I talk to him."

"That makes no sense, _I'm_ the better interrogator."

"Says who?"

"Says my caseload!"

 _"I_ caught him, it’s my right.” Tobio argued.

“But he’ll be so distracted by the reminder of your dancing, you won’t get anything out of him!” Oikawa countered.

“And how will you?” Tobio asked, folding his arms across his chest, “What’s your tactic?”

“I’m not telling you, you might steal it.” Oikawa said, “You steal everything.”

“I _st_ – what have I stolen exactly?”

“My confidence!” Oikawa blurted, pointing at him, and Tobio gave him a long look.

“Look. How about we both go in?” He offered, “One at a time with our different tactics. Whoever gets him to talk wins.”

“Wins what?” Oikawa asked, intrigued, and Tobio shrugged.

“You have to be extra nice to me for two weeks?” He suggested and Oikawa hummed thoughtfully.

“Alright then," He said, his mind already three steps ahead, "But if I win ... you have to go on a date with me.” Tobio gaped.

 _“What?”_ He choked, _“Why?”_

Oikawa grinned, “I just really want to meet your grandma.”

He watched as Tobio questioned the alpha through the glass, rubbing his arm where he’d been punched and grinning when he saw him get more and more frustrated by the now tight-slipped and sober alpha.

After half an hour, he stepped outside, glowering, “Your turn.” He snapped and Oikawa strode right in happily.

“Hey there,” He greeted, taking a seat, and the alpha glared up at him.

“What’s this, good cop now?” He asked and Oikawa grinned.

“Nope. This is sneaky cop.” He said, “I’m here to make your life easier.” He leant forward, making it certain Tobio couldn’t see his face through the glass, “Anything you admit now gives you a lighter sentence. If you only sold to a handful, you’ll get barely anything.” The alpha squinted at him, “Oh and, my colleague who was here before? Yeah I have a bet that I can make you talk and he can’t. And he tricked you too.”

In the end, he came out with three of the names for the distributors and waved the paper in Tobio’s face.

“Better dress up Tobio-chan,” He grinned, “I’m super high maintenance.” Tobio glared at him, “And we’re going Miyagi for our date.”

“No.” Tobio whined, wide-eyed, “No I don’t want that.”

“I won. My conditions.” Oikawa circled him, “Gonna take you to _all_ the old hangouts.” Tobio's face made it all worth it, even when Maya commented on why he would subject himself to a date with someone he hated.

"I know how to get under his skin," He explained, "It's my favourite pastime." And this way, Tobio couldn’t go on another ‘sophisticated’ date with a drug-obsessed alpha. Or, god forbid, a genuinely decent one that might win him over.

He rolled his eyes at that, planning the date to distract himself and he picked Friday to buy tickets for them to go.

Friday came soon and they went to Miyagi on an afternoon train after a half-day at work, Tobio dressed in an ugly old sweater that Oikawa should have thrown away months ago, and he was giddy from the sheer mortification that he felt radiating beside him.

Once their stop was announced, they stepped out and took in what had been their home for so long. He did miss his mother’s house and her cooking and so on but he also craved the independence living away had given him.

Now, he lived in a studio above a restaurant and had his own space, and Tobio lived in an apartment complex. He knew that only because the entire squad had been invited around for new year’s once and Tobio’s cooking was pretty spectacular too.

“So.” Tobio turned to him, wincing when someone walked by as though he suddenly knew everyone in Miyagi and was afraid that they’d judge him for being on a date with Oikawa, “Where are we going first?”

“Eager are we?” Oikawa grinned.

“I just want to get this over with.” Tobio snapped, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the nearest sign. Oikawa’s grin widened and he grabbed him by the hand, tugging him along to the shopping district.

It was almost the end of summer now but many market stalls were still taking advantage of the good weather and had propped themselves up in the open without their hooded covers. Oikawa dragged Tobio to each one, holding up earrings and dream catchers and yammering on about how he needed to get him a gift to commemorate this occasion.

Eventually, Tobio gave in and let him buy a four-leaf-clover necklace and they left with it rustling in a paper bag between them. Oikawa then took them to Lil Tykes Volleyball Club, greeting an old member that still remembered him and introducing Tobio as his _cute little omega._

Tobio was beyond embarrassed by now which of course meant Oikawa was having a great time.

They then went to Kitaichi and Oikawa did the same to any teachers that had been there the same time as they had been and then to the café’s and practice courts before deciding to go to Karasuno. It was then that Tobio dug his feet in and tugged his hand out of his grip.

“No.” He snapped, “I’m not doing this.”

Oikawa gave him one look and frowned, “Fine. It’s almost evening anyway, what do _you_ want to do?”

Tobio opened his mouth, probably to say that he wanted to go home, but then his phone buzzed and he fished it out instead. Oikawa waited as he answered the call, glancing around bored, until he heard the words _suspect_ and _robbery._

Tobio put his phone away, his embarrassment and anger from before gone, “There’s been a tip that there might be a robbery in the bank. We’re the closest to it.”

“But we’re on a date!” Oikawa complained, though his heart wasn’t really in it, and he called for a cab to take them back to the town centre and to park around the corner and behind the parking lot.

They took the stairs up and sat on the roof, looking down at the bank and watching. Tobio looked snug in the sweater now, holding it close to his frame and scanning the location. Loathe as Oikawa was to admit it, he really was good at his job.

They took it in turns, to watch or stretch their legs, and when Oikawa left him for his second break he called Iwaizumi on a whim.

“Yo.” Was the answer and in the background he heard a child screaming at the top of their lungs about not having a bath.

“Iwa-chan, hey!” He greeted, wincing when the child’s cries grew louder.

“Hang on one second,” Iwaizumi said, clearly covering the phone with his hand through it barely muffled his shout anyway, _“Yori! Can you play with your brother in the tub please!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because he’s crying and because I told you to!”_ He then uncovered the phone, “Hey.”

“Hey Iwa-chan, I literally just wanted to chat so if it’s not a good time don’t worry.”

“No no no, hey,” Iwaizumi said, “It is a good time, kids will always be kids trust me. I haven’t heard from you in ages, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Oikawa smiled, “On a case at the moment.”

“Oh yeah?” He could hear Iwaizumi’s grin, “How’s Kageyama?”

“He’s here with me.” Oikawa sighed.

“Ah. I won’t mention your crush then.”

“Yeah better not,” He sighed again only to realise what had been said, “Oi! What crush?”

Iwaizumi laughed, “I’m joking relax!” There was a loud splash in the background and he groaned, “On second thought, it isn’t a good time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay – ”

“Call me when you’re off the case and if it’s after 7pm. Kids will be in bed then and I want to catch up.”

“Sure.” He turned the phone off, yawning and wandering back up to Tobio, “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Tobio looked at him, almost wary, “…what?”

“The tip was false,” He said, “Just a hoax.” Oikawa stiffened for a moment and Tobio stood, “I know. … what a waste of time.”

“Hold on a second,” Oikawa held a hand up, “A tip comes in and then it’s said to be a hoax? Right before this supposed robbery is supposed to take place?”

“I thought that too,” Tobio said, “But the Captain said he hadn’t believed the tip anyway and that we shouldn’t bother.”

Oikawa frowned, nodding, “Well we’re here on a date anyway, no need to rush off anywhere.”

Tobio gave him a look, “I thought you said you were high maintenance and that you had big, big plans to make my life hell.”

“I never said I had plans to make your life hell!” Oikawa laughed, surprised by the blunt sarcasm more than the words themselves, “And I am high maintenance. But right now, I’m just tired. And I have snacks.”

At the promise of food, Tobio sat back down and shrugged, “Fine. It’s your date.”

“It’s _our_ date, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa corrected, sitting back down as well and rummaging in his bag for the pocky that he’d brought. He had some real snacks too but they could always just start small and chocolate beat everything, “Here.” He broke one in half and tossed the end with the most chocolate toward Tobio.

It was caught easily and Tobio nibbled on the end until just biting down and holding his hand out for another. Oikawa threw him a half again and soon it became an unspoken competition over who could eat theirs faster.

Oikawa flipped one in the air when they neared the last few and he caught it with his teeth, eating the entire thing using only his lips to move it. Tobio attempted the same afterward but the pocky spun in the air and jabbed him in the cheek as it fell, landing in his lap as he blinked in surprise.

Oikawa snorted at that, laughing when Tobio covered his mouth and laughed at his own blunder too.

“What are you covering your mouth for?” Oikawa asked, still laughing and Tobio made a face.

“I’ve been told my smile is scary.” He muttered and Oikawa snorted again.

“I’ve never said that,” He said and Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Believe it or not, you’re not the only one who’s ever insulted me Oikawa-san.” He quipped and Oikawa put a hand on his chest.

“Um, I tease not insult.” He said, “There’s a difference.” Tobio just hummed his disbelief, leaning back on his hands over the pipes they’d propped themselves on.

In the end, a robbery really didn’t happen, and they both trudged back to the train station to travel back home. Oikawa walked Tobio to his apartment as well, the walk quiet and pleasant, and once they were at the door Tobio lifted the sweater up over his head and handed it back.

He had on a loose white vest underneath but that was all and Oikawa found himself staring for a moment before taking the sweater and noting that he’d have to wash it now.

“You were the one who wanted me to wear it,” Tobio reminded him, “You said you were glad you never threw it away.”

That was true but Oikawa kept silent, about to wish him a good night when the door from behind them opened and an elderly woman walked out.

He glanced at her and she glared up at him, “Whatchu looking at?” She snapped, hobbling past him.

He raised his eyebrows, turning to Tobio questioningly, only to see him laughing silently without covering his mouth. He didn’t look scary at all.

“That’s Yumiko-san,” He explained, “She hates everyone.” He then lifted his face, looking almost proud, “Except me. I made her a cocktail once.”

“You gave alcohol to a little old lady?” Oikawa asked, amused.

“She drinks a lot anyway,” Tobio said, “I asked if she wanted some of my curry and she said she wanted to get drunk. …so I made a cocktail.”

“Figures your only friend is an alcoholic old woman.” Oikawa laughed and Tobio gave him a sarcastic smile before pausing as he turned away.

“Hey before,” He said slowly, “You said I stole your _confidence,_ wha – ?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa cut him off, “Forget about that. I was just – being petty.” And much too focused on how confident his young kouhai had since become.

Tobio looked at him for a moment and nodded, wishing him a good night and heading into his apartment.

The next morning, they were both at work early despite their late night, and the Captain apologised for the hoax tip.

“I didn’t mean to spoil your date,” He said, “But congratulations on it anyway.”

Tobio flushed, trying to protest, whilst Oikawa just grinned and said, “Thank you sir.” With enough muster to make it stick.

Tobio was grumpy for the rest of the morning after that and worked at his desk silently. He was the most diligent with paperwork, a trait rumoured to have grown when a case he’d worked on as part of his training had been thrown out due to incorrect filing.

He’d been livid at the officer that had done it and had only gotten a job here because of his determination to get the case reassigned and looked at again. He hadn’t made friends with the officers he’d reprimanded but it was the mark of a good person that he didn’t let that bother him and concentrated on victims and wrongdoings instead.

It was so annoyingly admirable.

Oikawa however, hated paperwork. He understood the importance of it but his life had once been a fluid stream of movement so sitting at a desk for hours made him antsy. He knew Tobio sometimes felt the same but he usually fidgeted in his seat anyway and worked nonetheless.

After it struck 11, he stood and stretched, making himself a cup of coffee and ignoring Maya’s call for a cup of green tea too, seeing as he was up.

“Oikawa-san, could I have some tea please?” Tobio asked, looking up from his work, and Oikawa took down his mug and popped a teabag into it as the kettle boiled.

He knew whose mug was whose and Tobio’s was baby blue. It was likely a present from his mother as it said _‘badass detective’_ on it and he knew Tobio would never buy that for himself and the fact that he used it regardless meant that it was definitely not from a friend.

He poured hot water over his coffee granules and then Tobio’s tea-bag, humming to himself as he did.

“Hey I asked first, why don’t I get one?” Maya complained once she saw what he was doing.

“I asked nicely,” Tobio countered, obviously still sore about her supposed bet on his virginity. Oikawa didn’t bother responding to either of them, mostly because he had no idea why he’d made one for Tobio himself anyway.

“Here.” He put the mugs down between their desks and Tobio lifted his up and noted how milky it was, glancing up at him surprise, “What? You’ve always been obsessed with milk. Makes sense you’d want your tea that way too.”

“Thank you.” Tobio blew over the rim, sipping a little before deciding to wait until it was a little cooler.

“How do you know he likes milk?” Maya asked, curiously and Oikawa turned to her.

“We went to the same junior school, you know this.” He said, “And we played against each other in high school too.”

Maya snorted, “Yeah no, I know _that_ but what? Listen, I went to school with half the officers here and I don’t even know what allergies any of them have.”

“That’s because you’re not observant.” Oikawa retorted, not fond of what she was implying, “And I am.”

“Very observant, clearly.” She leered and Tobio leant forward to join in.

“Oikawa-san was a setter when we played Volleyball. One of the best,” He said, “It was his job to be observant. He’d know lots of weird stuff about different teams if it helped him win.”

Well at least Tobio hadn’t caught on yet but his defending Oikawa wasn’t helping.

“And how does milk factor in?” Maya asked, her interrogation style playing in now, “Unless you’d freeze at the smell of it, I doubt it would have made him win a volleyball game.”

“Everyone who knows me knows I like milk a lot.” Tobio said, “I used to drink it all the time.” He shrugged, “It’s good for you. Especially if it’s fresh.”

Maya laughed, “Are we still talking about cow’s milk?” She asked and finally Tobio glared at her and went back to his work.

Oikawa hoped that that would be the end of it, aware that if Tobio realised what everyone besides their clueless Captain now thought, he would possibly freak out or blame him or withdraw into himself. And he wanted none of those things.

Unfortunately, Aki chose that moment to walk by and say, “Does it feel like love in the air today?” And he felt that comfort shatter.

Tobio looked up with a frown, meeting Oikawa’s gaze, and then looking back down again. At first, Oikawa was sure he hadn’t understood and was both a little disappointed and hugely relieved, but then he noticed the slight smatter of red over Tobio’s cheeks and knew he’d gotten the implication now.

He didn’t seem to be doing either of the three things he’d worried about however, which was good, but also gave him no insight into how he felt about it. It was then that he realised how worried he was over this and he asked himself why.

It didn’t matter. He’d taken Tobio on a date anyway, he knew how to get under his skin, and if everyone else thought so then all the better. More embarrassment.

Tobio glanced up at him, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear, “Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah?” He blinked himself out of his thoughts, forcing everything that he really wanted to say back and trying to convincingly say something along the lines of _hey what did Aki say just now? I missed it._

“Are you o – ?”

“I’d like there to be something between us,” He blurted out, his mouth running away from him whilst everything else screamed _no,_ “…Romantic-styles.”

He couldn’t believe he’d said that but then, when his vision cleared, he realised that he hadn’t actually spoken at all and had imagined his outburst.

Tobio was looking at him with concern so he quickly nodded, “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.”

Tobio nodded back slowly, looking back down at his work, and Oikawa joined him and scanned over the page he was supposed to be checking.

Whilst they did, now in the kitchen, Maya sighed to herself and shook her head.

“Idiots.” She muttered, scowling.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored at work lol


End file.
